wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Daeren
=Appearance= Daeren is a tall, well built man. With his Dark Tan and well built body many believe that he has a mixed heritage, but he actually comes from a small village in the far east located inside the Desert of Black Sands. Daeren can be seen wearing fairly loose clothing consisting of silk robes and a hood, which serve to protect him from the sun during his frequent trips into the depths of deserts of the world. In private and shady areas Daeren can be seen wearing only small skirts, that do not hinder his movement and provide a comfortable situation. Daeren bares some very interesting marks on his body, the most noticeable one is the mark of the desert the lays around his torso, which he holds as a reminder of his beginnings and the twin serpents which encircle his eyes, which symbolize his desire to protect what he sees as important to him. =Personality= Daeren is a young man with very little experience in the world outside of the Desert of Black Sands, but the desert is a very harsh place and it has spawned a hard, cold being who cares little for things that don't involve him, he speaks little in public and is actually very timid despite his build and gruff demeanor, but when the situation arises he can turn into a merciless killing machine driven by the power of his demon-god. In his village the Demon-god Xotli is revered and many sacrifices are given to him, Daeren is passionately devoted to the one who gave him his power and cares little for the gods of the west, already damning his body and soul to Xotli he fears not even Set. Being young and from a secluded village he knows little of the ways of the city and often sits in back alleys to try and avoid contact with others. An odd habit that he has that tends to annoy others is his need to burn Black Lotus,It was used to relax in the Desert of Black Sand and has now become a habit he cant kick. =History= Daeren was born in a small village in the Desert of Black Sands in the Far East, his parents had been murdered by Mitran fanatics and was adopted into a religious set at only two years of age and since he could understand words he was preached to about Xotli as the Demon-god was the patron of his village and several others in close connection. Daeren spent most of his first twelve years of age with the priests of Xotli who travel between the villages and spent time that others would use for childish playing learning about Xotli and performing rituals. When he turned thirteen he was chosen as the Representative of his village and entered a great ziggurat in the east dedicated to Xotli and there he condemned his body and soul to the demon-gods service training for a year and then setting out into the wilderness. For the next two years Daeren wandered westward living off of what he could get. but one day he had managed to lose his map and ended up getting lost in a swamp and after much trouble managed to find a bizzare temple, with no place to stay he decided to sleep there, when he slept he had a strange dream filled with a black mist and a haunting voice, which spoke in words he could never understand. The dream went on for what seemed like years and when he woke he found that the temple was gone and years of growth surrounded him, after gathering himself and what belongings he had he rode with a caravan into Shemi and continued his journey.